Beyond Infinity
by Kiara3rayerayepoo
Summary: The night of a terrible storm was the day he met her. And ever since, Captain Eustass Kid's life has never been the same. Mysterious Raiyna has washed aboard one of the most ruthless pirates known to man. Will she survive him? Or the better question to ask: Will Kid be able to survive without her? KidxOC pairing! Warning: Lemon/Limes plus profan! But you'll love it! Enjoy!
1. Fate

**Hey guys! ^-^ **

**So this is it! The opening chappie to a plethora of wonderful ideas. :D**

**I've been actually thinking about this story line for quite some time now. Ever since I saw Eustass Kid on One Piece, I feel into this love/hate relationship with his character. So now I get to put forth all my frustrations and wild ideas that I created in my head into this wonderful new story, which I hope you all will enjoy!**

**Let me know what you think, okay! **

**So go on now! Read away! ^-^**

**But first,**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Raiyna, Mai, Tao, etc…); they are my original characters.)**

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is MUCH profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it.**

**So now that everything is said, ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

_**Beyond Infinity**_

**Chapter 1: "Fate" **

At the top of his lungs a crew member shouted loudly for his captain. "CAPTAIN KID!" The man yelled, needing to be heard over the roaring winds and the sea that was in a rage of fury this night.

Though faint, Kid heard the cry and fought his way to the front of his ship.

"What the hell is it!" He bellowed, growing agitated with everyone and everything, including this horrid storm he and his crew were currently at the mercy of. If only this storm was a physical being, Kid thought. Then he'd be able to physically kill him with his bare hand for being such a pain in his ass.

Desperately trying to hold his footing while keeping the steering wheel of the ship steady, the crew member who called for his captain cried, "The currents are too strong, Captain! We're going to be sent off course..."

"NO!" Kid commanded, anger written all over his drenched face. "You fucking stay on course and I mean it! Fuck us over and I'll make sure to throw you into the sea and drown you myself."

The crew member saluted his captain with a shakie hand, his entire body trembling in fright. Yes, the storm they were currently in was bad, but his Captain's wrath was ten times worse. You didn't want to be at the receiving end of that ever.

"A-aye, ay-ye! C-ca-aptain!" The man stuttered, while trying to do exactly what he was told.

"Heat!" Kid called, waiting for his blue haired friend to get to him. Arriving in three seconds flat, Heat replied, "Yes, Master kid?"

"See to it that he," Kid emphasized, pointing a finger to the man who was struggling to keep _his baby _steady, "keeps her on her proper course. There will be fucking hell to pay if he doesn't."

Heat nodded in understanding then ran over to the very front of the boat, ready to aid his comrade and keep their ship headed for its targeted destination.

Captain Kid fought his way to walk across the heavy rocking of his ship. A substantial amount of rain was now pouring in from the night's sky. Stopping at the rear of his ship, Kid looked up and spotted six of his men on the top platform having difficulty holding the cast.

"Hold that cast steady!" Kid yelled out to them.

Whether they heard him or not, Kid had no way of knowing. He could, however, see that each one of them was doing whatever he could to tighten the rope, which held the cast, around a metal rail in order to secure it in place. Those six were pulling with everything they had, but when a massive wave collided against the ship, practically tipping it over, many of his men around him loss their footing, including those up on the platform above. About half fell down and lost their grip as a result, causing the cast to escape and flap wildly in the wind.

Kid could feel his blood starting to boil. This fucking storm was getting on his last damn nerve. And normally a storm this bad would have given him such a rush. He loved being in the middle of them. The danger of it his aphrodisiac. It's just this time around his mind was caught up in a whole other matter entirely, which evidently had him on edge.

His agitation reaching a whole new level, Kid yelled out to the sea, "What the fuck!" He glared at sky for taking its vengeance upon them at a time like this. This bullshit wasn't needed.

"We apologize, Captain! Control of the cast was ripped right out of our hands! Literally!" One of his crewman replied, replying in response to his outburst.

Anger threatened to take control of Kid's body and it did. He yelled out his frustration then punched a major hole in the wall in front of him. Blowing off some steam, Kid made his way up to platform to help retrieve the cast and get control back of his fucking ship.

** Meanwhile….  
><strong>

"We are going to go help Captain Kid and his crewmen navigate their ship out of this storm."

Every eye was on their captain with looks of shock, question, and resistance. Finally breaking the silence, one of Hawkins's men, his second in command, tried to speak his concerns.

"But Master Hawkins, they-"

"Are our allies and as such we should act the part. No arguments please. Just follow my orders."

His men before him hesitated and looked to one another. But they soon complied making their way to the deck of the ship, honoring their captain's wish.

As he braced himself for the nasty weather above, Hawkins placed his cards, which were on a table beside him, in an inside pocket of his cloak.

But suddenly they grew warm against him.

Perplexed, Hawkins reached back into his cloak and pulled out the cards that have told many a fortune. They were all glowing in his hand. But one stood out in particular and was the brightest of them all. Hawkins drew it from the stack and there on the card stood a woman, who was stunning, beautiful even, with the sea all around her. She was suffering, this woman whose heart was bleeding from her chest. It bled through the white gown she wore and a single tear fell down her cheek.

Hawkins had never seen such an image in all his years. He brought it closer to him for better inspection but the second he did the card began to vibrate wildly in his hand. Before he knew it, the card levitated right out of his hand and within seconds flew right out the door, making a right. Hawkins quickly gave chase, flying up the stairs then out the door into the horrid storm, now a witness to a chorus of men screaming orders and commands on the top of their lungs.

His eye solely trained on the card, Hawkins stepped out onto the deck and was completely drenched in seconds. The ship rocked heavily from side to side and the constant rain and water from the massive waves were relentless against the ship. This made mobility a major difficulty. But even so, Hawkins continued his pursuit of the card because rarely did such a thing like this ever happen. For a new card he had never seen to take off summoned on its own? Only energy of great power could do such a thing.

And then the card stopped at the back corner of the ship, flat against the floor getting beat on by the heavy downpour of the rain. Lightning struck with thunder following soon after. And it was in that split second that Hawkins saw her. Not necessarily the woman on the card but a woman no doubt staring back so intensely with amber eyes that were liquid gold in color.

Since the very moment he spotted her, she hadn't moved. She just continued to stare straight at him and he her until he noticed her breathing was labored. Disconnecting his gaze, which was a lot harder to do than he cared to admit, Hawkins' stare lowered and lowered to find...

His eyes widened slightly, taken aback. How did he not see if before? This female was no human.

She was a mermaid.

A mermaid with a gorgeous fin etched in various shades of red. It was absolutely breathtaking as it glimmered, a light within the shadows. To be quite honest her entire being was quite…stunning. But what was a mermaid doing on a pirate ship? Did she have a death wish?

"Help me and I will save this ship and everyone in it." She uttered, her voice sure, convincing even.

Hawkins body grew rigid at her claim. Save this ship and everyone in it? What did she mean by that? And how exactly was she going to do this?

But ultimately what perplexed Hawkins even more was her plea for help. What did she need help with? Was it with her escape?

That last thought would have been his best guess until she moved a hand over a bleeding wound at her side which stretched half way down her fin. With the color of her blood the same as her fin, he hadn't spotted it before.

Never taking her eyes off him she repeated, "Help me and I will save this ship and everyone in it."

All it took was the light glow of his card still on the floor between them to force him into action. Removing his cloak, Hawkins draped it around her hiding her entire person, head hidden under his massive hoodie.

"Expose me," she suddenly started, butting into the silence between them, "and the deal is off."

Both she and Hawkins simply stared at one another before he grabbed her in his arms and headed for the cabins below.

The entire way no one interfered for they were more concerned with their own tasks at hand. The doors to the cabins from which he came opened as a result of his telekinetic power. He entered and descended the first flight of stairs. Rushing down the hall, he descended down a second flight of stairs to where the known medic stayed.

Opening the door to the room when he came to it, Hawkins hadn't asked but quickly placed the woman on the only bed available, which was straight ahead once you entered.

"Sir Hawkins, is everything alright?" The medic asked, switching the glasses he currently had on with a pair that rested beside him on his desk.

Turning towards him, Hawkins replied, "She needs healing."

"She?" The medic inquired. He looked at Hawkins then at the being now placed on his bed. Walking over, the medic pushed back the hood and his eyes widened.

A woman with amber eyes as bright as the sun looked up at him and gave him a look that stilled him. Though her skin was flushed and she panted heavily, looking quite fatigued, the energy resonating from her very presence could not be ignored. Her strength, it was reflected in her eyes, but so was the pain she tried to hide.

At that moment, the physician in him came to life.

"What happened to her?" The medic asked, dragging the wooden stool at the corner of the bed to the middle of it. He sat on it, rolling his sleeves up in the process.

"She is wounded on her left side." Hawkins began. The second the medic reached out to remove the rest of the cloak however, a quick hand stopped him from doing so. Puzzled, the old man turned to Hawkins with a questioning stare.

"There is something you must know before you begin—"

"He means to tell you I have sensitive skin so please be careful." The amber eyed woman finished.

Hawkins' eyes traveled to the female on the bed. He met her narrowed stare full of warning, the threat she made not too long ago echoing in his mind.

Then without warning she, herself, lifted the part of the cloak that hid her injuries, her body now partially exposed to both men.

Though he hid it well, Hawkins was stunned stiff.

She wore a dress that was dirty with tears everywhere. The biggest one started from the bottom of her dress, which was knee length, and ended at her waist. The tear revealed a deep gash wound present on her thigh that accompanied what looked like multiple stab wounds above her left hip and stomach. There was so much blood that that side of the cloak was now soaked, her entire left side drenched in blood.

The medic quickly removed his arm from Hawkins grasp, which was weak in comparison to when he first stopped him earlier.

"My dear child, how did this happen?" the medic inquired, sitting back on the stool his eyes wide with worry, inspecting her injuries.

Hawkins had a better question.

Where had her fin gone?

Sharp, black eyes took in the female before them. There in front of him she had two legs, no fin whatsoever. She must have transformed while she was on the bed because as Hawkins carried her here there was never a moment that he wasn't fully aware of her and that fin.

So this was now the secret they shared.

Ignoring the medic's question, she asked him, "Can you heal me?"

The medic eyed the wound a little longer. "Yes, if I act fast you will survive. However," the medic's gaze became apprehensive and turned to Hawkins, "a woman on this ship? Master Kid doesn't know of this, does he?"

"And what will he do if he does?" She interrupted, eyeing the medic.

The fear in his eyes spoke for itself.

"Then bring him here." She commanded in an authoritative tone, her demand a surprise to them both. "I wish to speak to him, but in the meantime, please begin."

**Minutes Later…  
><strong>

Kid began his decent down the cabin stairs with powerful strides that ate up the distance to the medic's office. He threw open the door then entered the room with Killer, Heat, and Wire in tow.

There, in front of him was the medic who was seated on a stool. And Hawkins who stood nearby at the foot of the bed and gave no indication that he knew of their presence. His only focus, the _woman_ in the bed being treated.

Kid scowled.

There was a woman aboard his ship. A fucking woman who had no business being here! When had this fucking happened?

Angry yellow orbs, pinned themselves on Hawkins. "Where the hell did she fucking come from, Hawk!? And how long has she been here without me knowing?"

"Kid, your temper—"

"_**Not. Now. Killer.**_" Kid warned, making his way over to Hawkins.

"Have you forgotten who I am?" Kid grinned, maliciously, the metal in the room beginning to quake. "Should I refresh your memory?"

Killer took a step towards his captain. "Hey, Kid! Now's not th—"

"Are you always this loud?" It was like the entire room froze once she issued her inquiry. No one breathed or made a sound. Even the medic, who was busy cleaning and stitching her major wounds had stopped mid-sew shocked that she of all people would ask such a question directed at Captain Eustass Kid.

Kid's gaze shifted over to the woman and he walked over to her, shortening the distance between them. He stopped right behind the medic.

White hair as light as the moon and mocha colored skin, filled his line of vision. The combination was a sight to behold. She had a muscular, but feminine build that was covered by a rag of a dress that was of no use now. What was left of it barely covered the top portion of her generous breast and revealed toned legs, where the left was wounded severely.

Her breathing was quick, but strong. Kid could see the control she had over it, watching her lips part every time she took it in. But what caught his attention the second he saw them were those gold, amber eyes of hers. They were unusual and only served to mystify the being before him, which irritated the hell out of him. But he couldn't have cared less about that. What had him rethinking the need to kill her and begin to grin from ear to ear instead was the challenge he witnessed in those amber orbs.

They lit with a fire that came from within and never wavered, not once in his presence thus far.

Didn't she know Kid had killed many for less? Among the many things he could not tolerate, woman, those who made eye contact with him for far too long, and blatant disrespect were placed at the top.

But the number one thing was weakness.

His philosophy: A weak being was better off dead.

Since this woman was in fact a woman and had stared at him for far too long, she deserved to die under his hand on two accounts.

But there was no show of weakness from her at all though she practically lay on her death bed. And her look held no judgment or any disrespect contrary to her question.

Genuinely impatient, she asked, "Well, are you?"

Before Kid could move, the medic quickly got up, turned to him and said, "Master Kid, please pay her no mind. She's a little out of it since I've given her medication to keep her pain at bay—"

"My mind is clear and I want an answer."

The sound of surprise was issued by one or two of his men behind him. Kid's grin grew wider and then he laughed. Soaked, water glistened off his body as he shook with laughter.

"A woman with balls! Interesting."

"Glad I amuse you." she replied, sarcasm now an elephant in the room.

Pushing the medic aside to crouch down near the bed, he was now eye level with her.

"You have no idea who I fucking am, do you?"

She smiled. "Right back at ya."

And so the fight began with the challenge set into motion. It was reflected ever so boldly within the depths of her liquid gold eyes.

Killer intervened. This had been going on long enough. "Woman! You have—"

"_Killer_." Heat whispered, grabbing his shoulder, "Don't. It's not wise."

Rolling his shoulder out of Heat's grip, he turned to him and said, "But she has disrespected our Captain far enough!"

"I beg to differ." Wire replied his voice calm and his arms crossed observing the scene. "Look at his face, Killer."

Killer did just that and froze stunned. Kid's yellow eyes were a blaze in pure excitement and he mirrored that excitement with a huge grin to match.

"I have killed many who have said lesser things." Kid informed, the thrill of possibly adding her to that list visible all over his face.

But then the female smiled just as wickedly. "I'd like to see you try."

A jolt of electricity aimed straight for Kid's groin and it took everything in him not to groan out loud at the foreign sensation. His cock was now throbbing with a dull ache that sped up every second he looked at her and into those gold amber eyes of hers.

His grin was no longer present.

No time to think on his part, the female continued, "Besides, a deal was made, I get help and in exchange I get you and your men through this storm."

Suddenly ticked off, Kid stood aiming to intimidate with his towering stance. "I fucking made no deal with you."

"It was made by another." She admitted, her tone matter-of-fact.

Now see this bullshit Kid was not going to take on _his_ fucking ship!

In an instant, Kid already knew who she was talking about. His gaze flew over to the blond bastard who through the entirety of this conversation was solely focused on the female.

His anger rising, Kid made a mental note to kill the bastard. Slowly. Hawk got on his last nerve so it was time for him to go.

"In your state, how do you plan on doing anything?! You're useless." Kid said, his eyes drawn back to her, watching her every move.

The female made a look at Hawkins then back to him. It was very quick, possibly unseen by any of the others. But he saw that shit real good.

What the fuck was that! Had she lost her dammed mind!

Answering him she replied, "Just heal me and it will be done."

Unfortunately, her words had fallen on deaf ears the second she looked over at Hawkins. Mental note for later be damned. He was going to kill Hawkins now. This bastard had some real nerve making decisions on _his_ ship. And such blatant disrespect will never be tolerated. So alliance or fucking not, he was going to die tonight!

Without warning, he went straight for the motherfucker's heart, but Killer got to him first and restrained one hand while Wire held the other.

"You bastards! GET OF ME!"

"Kid calm down!" Killer exclaimed, holding and trying to pull Kid back out of the room. "You cannot kill him! He's our ally!"

"Ally be dammed! The fucking prick dies now!" Heat joined in the restraint, arms wrapped around Kid's torso. Everything in the room that was made out of any kind of metal, vibrated angrily. They began to levitate from their positions, unable to fight the level of attraction to Kid's power.

…_Kid, stop!…_

And he did just that. He froze. Every ounce of struggle in him suddenly vanished. That voice…it was her voice in the back of his mind, but how?

…_Look at me… _She demanded in a soft whisper. Able to think clearly now, Kid actually did what he was told and shifted his gaze from Hawkins to the female on the bed. When their eyes met, he witnessed deep shock in her amber orbs before it vanished as quickly as it came. What the hell had just happened?

Witnessing his cool, the three that were on him finally let go of him little by little. They did so until they were completely sure he wouldn't revert back to killing Hawk. So they eyed him warily.

"Guess you've answered my question after all. You really are so very loud."

For what seemed like an eternity, Kid just glared at the woman in all his intensity. Then he shifted that same look over to the medic who during this entire ordeal remained close to the bedside watching his every move.

"Heal her and report back to me when you're done." He growled, agitation and anger settling back in his bones. The next second the medic was on his stool stitching away at her wounds once again. _  
><em>

Then Kid gave Hawkins a glare that could kill. "You fucking follow me out now or I'll kill you for sure this time."

Before making his way out, he took one last glimpse at the female who of course did not disappoint and met his gaze full on. He then left without a word.

Wire and Heat immediately followed their captain out. Killer looked at Hawkins and waited because Hawkins was going to heed his captain commands. He'd make sure of it.

Turning down his telekinetic defenses after Kid's attempt at his life, Hawkins looked at the female. She gave him a look that said, 'remember our deal' and he did.

Without a word, he left with Killer right behind him.

"Well, that wasn't so bad was it?" The female asked the medic. "We survived, right?"

The medic stopped what he was doing, looked at the woman then laughed his old head off.

Wiping his tears away with his forearms, he replied, "It seems so, my lady. It seems so."

She frowned at him. "I am not a lady. Far from it in fact. My name is Raiyna."

Continuing to stitch her wound, he responded, "And mine is Xin Tao. Nice to meet you, Lady Raiyna."

Letting out a sigh and finally able to close her eyes, Raiyna corrected him for the last time. "Tao, it's Raiyna. Just Raiyna."

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like it? Let me know! Let me know! So review, review! ^-^<strong>

**This story is going to travel in directions you wouldn't even believe would go…[or at least that's my intentions…lol]. I really think you're all going to love it. If you love intense romance, relentless action, drama, and more, you've come to the right place!**

**Stay tuned for the next chappie where more will be revealed! **

**Things are about to get real crazy, real soon! :D**

**So I thank you all for reading! ^-^**


	2. Red's Revival

**Hey Guys!**

**Are you excited for the 2****nd**** chappie of Beyond Infinity!? I hope you are!**

**So go on now! Read away! ^-^**

**But first,**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Raiyna, Mai, Tao, etc…); they are my original characters.)**

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is MUCH profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it.**

**So now that everything is said, ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

_**Beyond Infinity **_

**Previously on Beyond Infinity:**

"_Well, that wasn't so bad was it?" The female asked the medic. "We survived, right?"_

_The medic stopped what he was doing, looked at the woman then laughed his old head off. _

_Wiping his tears away with his forearms, he replied, "It seems so, my lady. It seems so." _

_She frowned at him. "I am not a lady. Far from it in fact. My name is Raiyna."_

_Continuing to stich her wound, he responded, "And mine is Xin Tao. Nice to meet you, Lady Raiyna."_

_Letting out a sigh and finally able to close her eyes, Raiyna corrected him for the last time. "Tao, it's Raiyna. Just Raiyna." _

**Chapter 2: "Red's Revival" **

The second Hawkins stepped into the room that was down the hall from the medics, he was on the ground face first by a catastrophic punch delivered by none other than Kid himself.

Itching to bash Hawkins head in, Kid advanced. But Heat and Wire were on him again. They held him back at the current moment. But if they failed and Kid was freed, Hawkins was a dead man.

Walking in only seconds later, Killer spotted Hawkins on the floor, slowly making his way from the ground to a standing position.

Highly annoyed, Killer walked over to his captain and stood in front him, hoping to obstruct Kid's line of vision, which was solely directed at Hawkins.

"Kid, you need to calm down!"

Kid ignored Killer, continuing to struggling against Heat and Wire's hold. That's when Killer balled up both fists in anger. He had just about enough of this. They had bigger issues to deal with at the moment which mattered like making it through the raging storm that threatened to take them all down with it.

Hawkins finally stood, breathing heavily from getting the wind knocked right out of him. He swiped his right hand over his jaw in order to wipe away the blood that trickled down his chin from his split lip. Slightly wincing upon contact—for his jaw was in excruciating pain—Hawkins thought it wise to leave and come back when Kid had calmed down and the hostility in the room dwindled. But nonetheless, he opened his mouth to ask, "Are you finished?"

"Far from it." Kid replied, making for a third attempt on Hawk's life. But with his men on him, Kid was going nowhere.

"Kid, enough!" Killer exclaimed, always the voice of reason. "You can kill Hawkins another time, but not now! He is our ally and _remember_ the reason why. Besides we have more important things to deal with at the moment."

If there was one thing in the world that irritated Kid to no end, it was the fact that his right hand man, Killer, always spoke the truth. More times than not this was appreciated and valued, but right now it got on Kid's last fucking nerves, just like the storm.

Kid took a deep breath and stopped fighting. His men released him only when they were sure he would not pounce the second they let him go.

"You ever pull some shit like you just did back there in my presence again, no one will keep me from killing you, you got that Hawk?"

Yes, he did. Hawkins spotted that burning intent to do so right now in the very depths of Kid's sun kissed yellow eyes.

"Whose the woman?" Kid asked, daring Hawk to refrain from answering. With no intention of giving him another possible reason to attack, Hawkins answered him.

"I do not know who she-" The others in the room didn't even realize when Kid had gotten to Hawkins and now had his throat in his bare hands.

"Kid!" Killer yelled, stepping towards him. But was frozen in place the second he got a good look at his captain's expression.

Kid was serious. Completely serious.

Smiling maliciously, Kid said, "Be careful what you say Hawk. My hand has a mind of its own right now and its itching to crush the throat of a certain bastard. So," he added, an evil glint reflected in his eyes, "who. Is. She?"

Without faltering, Hawkins answered, "She is the one who will get us through this storm alive and in one piece." [1]

Kid's amber orbs narrowed to thin slits. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kid inquired, his tone filled with warning. "You fucking think I believe in your foresight or those shitty cards?" Kid had grabbed the card Hawkins had shown him and thrown it on the ground, revealing a picture of a black hooded skeletal creature with hands outstretched over his ship.

Kid's hold on Hawkins throat grew tighter then, agitation working its way through his veins. Hawkins could barely breathe at this point, but he kept face, staring into Kid's demonic yellow eyes, which were lined with rage, a clear indication of how close he was to the edge.

"Where the hell did she come from?"

Hawkins remained quiet, his focus solely on the minute draws of breath he was able to take, not wanting to lose his consciousness.

Kid let loose a wide grin as he stepped in closer into Hawkin's face. "Silence is _not_ an answer, _**Hawk**_."

"I…can-nnot answer y-your question….Only she c-can..." Hawk bit out, his vision blurring in and out.

Kid eyed him for a minute then released Hawkins, who savagely drew in air as he coughed and fell down hard against the floor.

"Fine," he began, "I'll take your word for it. But if I find out you had anything to do with her presence on my ship other than what you have said our alliance be damned, I will kill you."

Then without another word, Kid made his way out of the room alone this time, making his way back to the medic's room.

** Meanwhile in the Medic's Room…  
><strong>  
>"You're kidding! You have seven daughters!?" Raiyna exclaimed. She turned her head against the pillow to look over at medic, Xin Tao. She was smiling at him, amusement and slight shock reflecting through her amber orbs.<p>

"Yes, I did." Tao confirmed, his manly pride making itself known along with that charming grin on his face.

"Let me show you my babies."

Walking over to his desk, there was a small cabinet with glass doors nailed above it. Tao opened it and removed a small box from the highest shelf, needing the stool to do so with his short stature.

Placing the wooden box on the desk, Tao opened it and pulled out what he was looking for.

Walking back to Raiyna with that same grin on his face, Tao said, "This is a photo we took the last time we were all together for my latest grandson's birthday."

Raiyna took the photo from the medic's hand and analyzed it. She was able to spot all seven daughters with no trouble at all. Each one resembled Tao in some way, physically speaking. Their short frame or deep brown eyes gave them away. A majority of them, five out of seven to be exact, had dark brown hair, the others were blond, which was a distinct trait of their mother who Raiyna spotted wrapped in the arms of Tao. She was a beautiful woman, who wore such a gentle smile as she placed her free hand over her husband's chest.

Done analyzing, Raiyna handed the picture back to Tao. "So I see you were a brunette once."

Tao laughed, the sound a deep melody to Raiyna's ears, as he took the picture from her hand. He got up and placed the photo back in the box from which it came. The entire way he stared at it, warmth ever present in his expression. Putting the box back on the shelf, he replied, "Still am, my lady. Don't let this gray hair fool you." Tao retorted, making his way back to Raiyna. As he sat back down on his stool, Tao asked, "Do you have any children of your own?"

Raiyna gave him a look that had him rolling on the floor with laughter, induced horror a real thing within the deeps of her amber red orbs.

"Me! Having children!? Do I look like a mother of ten to you!?"

Dying down his laughter, Tao replied with a, "Now, now. Don't go giving yourself a stroke. I was only asking and yes, in fact you do!"

Raiyna crossed her arms under her chest, the motion causing her slight pain, which she hid well from Tao, her past experiences at work here. But even though, she looked up at the ceiling and muttered, "I'm just going to lie here in pain and pretend I didn't hear you say that." Her intention was only to tease Tao back with her choice of words. But instead Tao's expression was suddenly clouded over with concern.

Eyeing the work he had done on her left leg and left side of her torso, he asked, "The pain is severe isn't it. You made me continue sewing you up with nothing to block the pain, which must have been excruciating. Why won't you let me administer just a bit of the serum I have for you now? This way you can recover in comfort."

"Because like I said before, I don't want it." Raiyna responded. "I've dealt with pain far worse than what I'm feeling now. This is nothing. So," She turned her head to look at him again, giving him a reassuring smile, "get rid of that frown on your face. It doesn't suit you."

Though he wore a small smile as per her command, Raiyna could still see the concern he had for her, reflected through his eyes. His concern was later masked with light humor as he said, "You are such a stubborn woman. Just like my wife who by the way drives me absolutely crazy."

Raiyna grinned. "I like her already."

"I'm sure you would." Tao replied, laughing, the love for his wife visible in the brightness of his eyes and in the wrinkles formed after smiling from a fond memory. Then a thought flew across his mind.

"Well then, if you don't have children of your own, where's your family? Did you get separated from them in this storm?"

"No." She replied, her voice suddenly vacant of emotion. "They're dead, my family. At least for the most part. One may be alive, but I'm not so sure at this point."

Tao stilled, sorrow a looming figure that took over his body, sadness consuming his expression. "Lady Raiyna, I apologize…..I did not know that—"

"You're exactly right." She replied, interrupting him. "You had no idea so there is no reason for you to be apologetic. Got it." She finished, her expression firm, beautiful, not a trace of weakness present.

Tao gave her another one of those reassuring smiles before saying, "Yes, my—"

The wooden door to the medic's room was suddenly burst open with an angry force to reveal a just as infuriated captain at its center. Both Tao and Raiyna watched as he entered the room.

He looked at the medic and said, "Leave," his command a definitive one, no room for any argument left. But the medic instantly became defensive, which did not go unnoticed. Kid's eyes narrowed to thin slits, his right hand flexing open and shut. Then Raiyna spoke.

"Would it hurt for you to say, please?"

Wide-eyed, Tao turned to her. "Lady Raiyna—"

She sighed. "Tao, how many times have I told you. I am not a lady. And lastly," she added giving him an encouraging smile that light up her face, "I'm, sure there are people who may need your assistance above, right? I can feel it. The storm's pretty bad up there. So go check and see if anyone needs medical attention, okay."

Tao looked at her for a moment, reluctant to leave her in the wrath of his captain. But she nodded her head slightly, an indication that she would be fine. So he nodded back and left Raiyna at the mercy of his captain, who this entire time continued to look at her even after Tao had gone.

Amber eyes set on him, she said, "So you're bossy and loud! You know it's hard to make friends that way." She teased, the red, orange hues that made up her irises lighting up as a result.

Walking up to the bed, Kid glared down at her, his yellow eyes boring into her own. "Fucking explain this bullshit story you got Hawk believing about saving this ship?"

Raiyna's eyes flickered before she spoke, "If it's utter _bullshit_, why bother asking me about it?"

Kid's patience was wearing thin. Real thin. "Because you're fucking trespassing on my ship and I want answers."

Raiyna just stared at him for a good minute.

"Do you always get what you want?" She then, asked.

Kid grinned in response.

"Ah, I see. Well not today, red." She began, a fire in her peaking its way to the surface, "I'm kind of in the middle of recovering from a few fatal wounds. So hold your 21 questions for tomorrow, okay. I might just be a cooperative trespasser then."

Though he didn't show it, Kid was taken aback by her answer. But more so by the physical jolt of electricity which worked its way down to his groin. What the fuck was happening here?

He was about to murder this female was what. His grin widening at the thought, Kid's eyes were ablaze in excitement, his adrenaline kicking in. Crouching low so that they saw eye to eye he stated, "You really do have a set of balls. But it's because of those balls that tomorrow is no longer an option for you—"

In an instant, Kid was pushed back by an unforeseen force, which slammed itself right into his gut. He skidded across the room then stopped a few inches from the door. Eyes open wide, he looked at the woman in front of him. What the hell did she just do?

Raiyna was now sitting on the bed, one hand keeping her upright while the over covered the bandages that dressed her wounds. Though such a position made it seem as if she were in pain, her face revealed anything but. Behind amber-gold eyes was a vivid anger that burned from within. He could see it as clear as day and it was all meant for him.

Kid couldn't help himself, so he grinned revealing his amusement.

"Threaten me one more time and I promise you, you _will_ regret it." Standing up straight, Kid bellowed a laugh, his eyes reflecting the madness that was his mind and that only he understood. But before he could address what just happened, there was a sudden loud bang, which was utterly destructive. It was followed by numerous shouts by many men, frantic orders now being thrown around left and right.

The absolute chaos on the deck was felt within the room and Kid's hands balled up into a tight fist in agitation. Within seconds, one of those fists made impact with a nearby wall. His hand unscathed, Kid muttered, "This fucking storm is becoming a pain in my ass and you," he started, holding her gaze with his own, "can get us out of this. So do it. Or I will do as I intended."

"I thought all this talk about me saving your crew and your ship was bullshit."

Not missing a beat, Kid replied, "I'm sure it is." Then he walked towards her and inquired, "How the hell are you gonna get us out of this, especially in your state?" In a rapid motion, he leaned down with both hands placed on either of her, caging her in. "You're a fucking bullshitter to the extreme is what I think. You only told Hawk you could help so that he would save you from death. And of course the fucking idiot with all his wisdom and savvy cards was gullible enough to believe a woman like you."

The room was dead quiet, before thunder broke out across the dark night sky, lighting it up.

Leaning in, Raiyna remained only several inches away from his face.

"Watch it _Red_, first you threaten me and now you call me _liar_?" She laughed. "You should know for future reference that I don't take kindly to either of them at all." Moving back, she held his gaze before adding, "And for the record, I like to keep to my word. It's all I got. So if you'll excuse me."

Raiyna sat up straight, using the wall behind her to support her body so that it remained in an upright position. She was in so much pain right then, but she'd bleed out before ever showing it to anyone, especially the loud, bossy, red head before her.

Taking a deep breath, Raiyna closed her eyes trying desperately to concentrate through the pain. Once she found her center, the core of her power, it freely released itself out of her body. She could feel the rush of it surging through every vessel, the feeling truly overwhelming, but pleasurable all at the same time. Needing a measured amount to do what she was about to do next, she siphoned her power and began to mumble words under her breath.

Even with Kid's close proximity, he struggled to hear her words, but whatever little he did catch was said in another language entirely.

As quickly as she started she stopped and then she opened her eyes. Kid's entire being froze at the eerie, but majestic look she sported just then, her eyes now amber with flecks of white. In an instant his cock hardened, straining against his pants.

Captain Eustass Kid was sexually attracted to women just like the next guy, but he hated their bullshit and would rather jump into the sea as a devil fruit user then deal with them any day. Their weakness was a fucking turnoff as well. But even those that weren't lost their appeal after a time.

Scowling, Kid shouted, "Hey," in her face to get her attention. She didn't move and continued to stare straight forward. Just when he had had enough and made a move forward to shake her, one of his men burst through the door and said, "Captain! You won't believe it! The storm has cleared all of a sudden as if it had never had come at all! Haha!"

Brows furrowed, Kid stood up and turned to his crewman.

"What did you say?"

The man quickly straightened himself up, placing both hands at his sides at Kid's words, remembering in that moment who exactly he was conversing with.

"The storm is no longer present, Captain Kid. We are no longer in danger for the sea is now calm like a sleeping babe."

Kid was floored. The fucking storm that wreaked havoc on his ship for hours, dissipated to nothing in seconds. Just like that. And as a notorious pirate traveling the seas of the New World, a situation like this would be common place. Normal even. But Kid knew in his gut that _this_ time was different and all because…

Instantly he turned his attention back to Raiyna on the bed behind him. Her wishes be damned, she was going to give him the answers he seeked right now and Kid was ready to use any method possible to do so, but suddenly he froze as he took in Raiyna's now deteriorating condition.

Kid advanced forward, lightly slapping the cheek of a now unconscious female.

"Fucking shit." Kid cursed outloud. She was now bleeding from her nose and ears.

Kid turned to the now curious man behind him and yelled, "Get the medic down here now!"

The crewman was startled into a run at the sudden demand of his captain.

Kid once again returned his attention back to Raiyna, who was barely breathing at this point. Blood continued to run from her nose and ears. And then suddenly she coughed violently, blood now spilling from her lips.

Just when Kid was about to shout for the medic again, Tao barged into the room completely soaked running over to Raiyna's side.

"What happened?" Tao inquired, trying to keep his composure, the persona of a lifelong professional medic taking over. When he left her, she was stable with the only issue being her pain and now she was on the verge of death yet again.

"Raiyna? Raiyna!" There was no movement. No sign of consciousness. Tao kneeled beside her placing two fingers on her neck, checking for a pulse while his other hand lifted her eye lids one after the other. Her eyes were blood shot red, an eerie sight when paired with red-amber eyes like she possessed. And as if her situation wasn't dire enough, she started coughing up more blood in a flowing rush.

Several of the stitches he has sutured were now ripped open and blood began to seep from her wounds like before.

"Get me the towels in the top cabinets behind you!" Tao asked, his fear for Raiyna's life obscuring the fact that he just gave a command to his captain.

"_What did you just say_?" Kid inquired. Tao froze, but was suddenly on his hands and knees, forehead touching the floor. "Please Captain Kid! I do not mean any disrespect, but could you please grab the towels and the suture kit for me in my cabinet. I can't leave her side! If I do, I will lose her!" And as quickly as he went down, he got back up to administer the oxygen mask over her mouth.

Kid took orders from no one. Absolutely no one.

But before he could beat the bloody doctor to death, he found himself at the cabinets grabbing an armful of towels and what he believed was the kit needed to sew back her wounds. Kid made his way back to the medic, but then he froze at the medic's words.

"Shit Raiyna! Don't you do this!" Tao suddenly connected both his hands into a fist that was placed on her chest, over heart. He began to pump hard, administering CPR.

"Come on Raiyna, come on. Fight for me. Take a breath. Take a breath." Tao chanted this on and on for the next two minutes, but nothing changed. It was then and only then that Tao stopped, his eyes beginning to mist over.

Tucking her hair behind ear, just like he loved to do when his girls we little as they feel asleep, Tao started, "R-Raiyna…Oh….Raiyn-na.…." Then the medic broke down, holding her now lifeless hand within his.

Kid suddenly felt cold, as if what little heat that was in the room had been sucked out dry along with her last breath, an ice cold chill now running down his back. His stomach dropped then his heart felt heavy, the pressure of it nearly crippling him, stealing his breath away. And then like a sudden tidal wave, a burning rage nestled deep within the core of his body ignited and his electromagnetic power set everything in the room off.

Tao lifted his head in confusion, then quickly turned his tear-stained face to look at his captain. Fear gripped his heart at the look Kid now sported because it was dangerous, dark, and full of rage.

Was he going to kill him now? Well rightfully so because he had failed to save the woman who in just a few minutes time had somehow wedged her way into his heart. But then he heard Kid growl, "This is why I fucking _**hate**_ women. They are so bloody weak!" At his last word, he dropped everything that was in his hands on the floor. Kid rushed forward, pushing the medic's body aside and then banged an angry fist sparking with electromagnetic power right over Raiyna's heart.

Tao remained on the floor stunned, his eyes wide in disbelief. And suddenly, everything within his room which had been levitating before due to his captain's power fell either back into place or all over the floor.

Kid then stood up straight, staring down at Raiyna—his face a representation of murderous intent—before turning around to leave the room.

Tao watched his captain leave in silence until he caught something move at the corner of his eye. Instantly running to her side, Tao saw her chest ever so slightly rise then fall. Unbelieving, Tao brought a shaky hand to her neck, checking for a pulse and there it was. A miracle.

She was alive.

Letting out a shaky laugh mid-breath in utter joy, Tao whispered in bewilderment, "You're alive! She's alive! Captain, you—"

But before he could finish, Kid was already out the door, slamming it hard behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! So how did you guys like the 2<strong>**nd**** chappie of Beyond Infinity!? **

**Hopefully it was to your liking! And even if it wasn't (…but I like know it was…lol :D…), please REVIEW and let me know what you think! **

**Kid is about to embark on a whole new adventure with Raiyna now on his ship, so stay tuned for the new chappies to come!**

**And for [1], did you see what I did there! I used _One Piece_ in a different context! Haha! lol**

**LOVE YOU ALL! ^-^**


End file.
